Annora
by Inspired.L
Summary: Annora Carrow is the daughter of 2 Death Eaters who denied working for the Dark Lord during his long disappearance. Now, to ease his anger she must complete a task for him. A task that involves Hogwarts during Harry's 6th year and a certain Mr. Malfoy.
1. Anything and Everything

I sit still, very still, with my legs crossed under the seat, looking out at the fields flashing by.

The inside of the Hogwarts Express is comfortable, and under normal circumstances I would take time to enjoy the beautifully embodied armrests and majestic patterned ceiling above me; but these are not normal circumstances. I am on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for what would be my 6th year, if I had been going here all my school life, which I haven't. I'm just joining now, about halfway into the school year. I don't like that- that everyone else is already there, settled in. At least at the beginning of the year I would have had time to acquaint myself with the surroundings, but he told me too late. I have to jump right in at the deep end- knowing nothing.

Maybe it will do me good-at least I won't have to work too hard to get his attention. I mean, I'm guessing new students are pretty rare, especially this late on in the year. And it'll take something big to get his attention- I'm guessing he's pretty preoccupied with certain duties he has been told to carry out.

As am I come to think of it. Ever since my parents told me what the Dark Lord wanted I haven't been able to think about anything but him. Finally meeting him will be interesting- like meeting a character out of a story and finding they're completely different to how you imagined. Or maybe he'll be just as I imagined. I'll have to wait and see.

Maybe he'll be like his mother, though she seems quite cowardly and I can't imagine a coward taking on the challenges he has. She always hid behind Lucius, and now she hides behind Bellatrix. I can't imagine him being the type to hide behind others.

I think he'll be more like his father. I only saw him once or twice and he didn't speak to me, though I still felt like he had insulted me just as much as if he'd yelled a stream of profanities at me. He was cold and cruel and calculating and he looked down on everyone, like no one was good enough for him. Like no one quite matched up to his greatness. I say that but no doubt he becomes a sniveling wreck in front of the Dark Lord. Everyone does.

I hadn't understood how one man could be so terrifying, how people could be so scared that they wouldn't even want to speak his name. That was until I met him. Just thinking about that encounter makes my hair stand on end.

"_So, this is you're daughter? The one who you have elected for this task?" He asked in that slimy voice of his. _

_My parents simply nodded their heads frantically, each of them about a foot behind me and staring directly at the marble floor. The pitying looks they gave me as we walked in had made me feel like I was being offered up as a human sacrifice. The way he surveyed me now didn't help to counteract that feeling. _

_I could feel his eyes scanning every inch of my body, I say feel because I didn't dare look up at him to actually see where his eyes were looking. It was like they had icy lasers in them, pointing right at me, and everywhere they went the hair stood up and the skin froze. _

"_Hmm," he said, considering the offering before him, "I can see she's not an idiot." He said slowly, each word dripping with malice. A malice that I don't think was particularly aimed at anyone right now, but was just always there, as a warning of what could come if he acquired a target. "She'd have to be an idiot to look me in face. And you're not looking at me are you-?" He paused, a question hanging in the air._

"_A-Annora," I managed to choke out my name._

"_Ah, yes, Annora. Look at me Annora." He said simply._

_I'm not sure if I was actually physically shaking as I voiced my reply, but I wouldn't be surprised if I look as though I was trying to give a dramatic reenactment of a full scale earthquake. "I- I thought you said I'd have to be- have to be and idiot to look at- at you." _

_He made a sound that may have been a chuckle, but I feel wrong describing any sound coming from him as a chuckle. It sounds jolly, cheerful- which he is most definitely not. "Quite right. You'll be an idiot if you look at me," he paused, "but you'll be a dead idiot if you ignore me when I give you an instruction. So, look at me Annora."_

_I could feel the blood pounding in my head as I lifted it to look up at him. _

_His hand grabbed my jaw as he held me in place, inspecting me. His fingers dug into my throat. They were deathly cold but somehow any flesh they touched seemed to burn and scream out in pain. _

_When he was done looking at me, he let go and I had to use every once of self-control I had to stop myself bolting for the door. Instead I had to make do with raising my shaking palm and rubbing at the soreness in my neck. I could tell there would be red marks where his fingers had dug into my pale skin._

"_She'll do" he said simply, and my parents sighed with relief behind me. "Does she understand what she needs to do?" _

_They nodded emphatically. _

"_Of course, my lord."_

"_We explained every to her last night, my lord."_

_He looked at me and I flinched, having accidently met his eyes for a second. He saw my reaction and a cold smirk tweaked the edges of his lips. "Do you understand your task?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_You will do everything in your power to help him. Whether it is to aid his experiments or to support him when he needs. If he wants a shoulder to cry on, you will offer up your shoulder. If he needs someone to confide in, you will listen. If he needs anything, anything, you will be there."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_I had assigned this task to Severus of course but the boy doesn't seem to trust his professor. Severus will be informed of your arrival and the task I have set you. The boy will not however, you are to gain his trust on your own. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

_His eyes bore into me, "It may surprise you to hear Annora that some people are so intimidated by my presence that they will do anything to get away from me. They nod their heads and they say 'Yes, my lord' but they don't understand a word I'm saying. Are you one of those people, Annora?"_

"_No, my lord."_

"_Because if you are, I hope you at least understand what is at risk. If you should fail this task, then you will not be held wholly responsible, your parents, who brought you to me, will also be responsible." He paused. He always seemed to be putting his full concentration into what he said, carefully enunciating every syllable so that there was no chance that he could be misunderstood. "I am not best pleased with your parents and it may take something like this to- shall I say- push me over the edge. Do you understand?"_

_I head my mother whimper behind me. _

"_Yes, my lord."_

_He looked my up and down once more, and nodded to himself. "Very well," he turned and waved his hand at us, "You may go."_

_I turned and walked as quickly as I could without sprinting out of the door and into the light. Once out of the cold room I breathed in the clean air my lungs had been craving and dropped to my knees. Someone pulled me up._

"_Not here Annora," my mother, Alecto, told me, her voice still shaky. _

_The hand on my back belonged to my father, Amycus. He held me up as we marched towards the black iron gates (though of course they may as well have been made of paper, it wasn't them that kept people out, it was the spells.)_

"_Mother," I said as we walked out, "when you all say I have to befriend him, gain his trust, please him and stuff like that. Do you mean I might have to like- um"_

"_Anything, my daughter," She said, "You have to do anything."_

"_Anything and everything," added my father, "You__** cannot**__ fail." _

So here I am speeding towards Hogwarts on an otherwise empty Hogwarts Express. On my way to do the will of the Dark Lord Voldermort and help Draco Malfoy in his task to kill Albus Dumbledore.

All because my stupid parents want to make it up to the Dark Lord, because all those years ago, when they thought he was dead, they denied ever having anything to do with them. And now he's come back from the dead and he's not 'best pleased' and they are claiming to be his loyal servants once again- his Death Eaters.

So what can they do to prove their loyalty? Put their necks on the line? No, no, no. Sacrifice their daughter? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

So here I am, through no fault of my own, all because I am Annora Carrow.


	2. Slytherin

The train pulled to a stop I am stumbled off, dragging my bags behind me.

The platform was deserted except for a tall, thin figure prowling towards me.

I stood silently waiting for the man to reach me and felt wind hit my back as the Hogwarts Express chugged away; leaving me stranded all alone, looking up at the huge castle.

"Welcome Miss Carrow," said the man, "I am Severus Snape and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I know," I said. Then remembering my manners I put out my hand, "Nice to meet you Professor."

He took my hand and shook it, "I've heard a lot about you Miss Carrow."

I nodded, understanding his meaning, "He told me he would send a letter informing you of my task."

Snape's eyes became slits and his head moved from left to right, checking to see if we were being overheard, "In future please try to remember to hold your tongue Miss Carrow. You can never be sure of who or what may be nearby, and there are certain private matters that I would very much like to keep private. News spreads quickly in a place this size."

I bit my lip and nodded, it hadn't crossed my mind that someone might be spying on us and I made a mental note not to be so careless in the future. "Sorry Professor," I said.

Snape waved his wand and my bag floated away, up the hill. "Follow me," he said and walked away.

I followed him, my eyes on his back. There was something about him that did seem slightly, slippery, untrustworthy. I could see why Draco didn't want his help. But, the Dark Lord trusts him greatly and he is one of few who are in his inner circle. Some might even say he was the Dark Lord's right hand man, stationed in Hogwarts, right under the nose of the only Wizard the Dark Lord ever feared- Dumbledore.

A carriage was waiting for us at the bottom of the hill and there was a huge black winged horse standing in front of it.

"Thestrle?" I asked.

He nodded but didn't ask how I knew or even if I could see the beast.

We climbed into the carriage and sat opposite each other. It started moving forward. "How long does it take?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes," he said, "Are you nervous?"

I thought about his question, then nodded, "Yes." He didn't answer; he just looked at me, slowly, calculatingly, trying to work out whether or not this was a weakness. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is him, his task. As long as he succeeds, I do too."

He nodded, "Yes, I think the Dark Lord has chosen well."

"Has he got a plan yet?" I asked.

Snape shook his head sadly, "I don't know for sure but I don't think so. He won't talk to me, and he won't trust you either if he thinks we are conspiring. It's best if you don't talk to me except in class, don't come to me asking for advice. Unless you have no other choice, and then you should do so in the upmost secrecy."

I nodded, to show I understood.

The carriage stopped after a few more minutes spent in silence and we got out. "I'm taking you to the Headmaster's office, you will be sorted there."

I followed him through the gigantic double doors and up many sets of staircases. I tried to remember all the twists and turns but I couldn't, Hogwarts was huge and I hoped I would learn my way around quickly.

Eventually we came to a uninteresting looking corridor and paused in front of a stone gargoyle, "Acid drops," said Snape to the Gargoyle. Slowly, it began to slide out of place to reveal a staircase behind it.

We quickly made our way up the winding stairs until we came to a wooden door, Snape knocked once.

"Come in," came the answer from within the room.

Inside was an old man sitting at a desk, his whit hair and beard engulfing the rest of his features apart from two eyes that were looking directly at me. He smiled warmly and I felt that warmth go through me. I smiled back. He was nothing like I had expected- I had expected him to be old and evil looking which a pointy nose and beady eyes. But his face was open and welcoming.

He spread his arms to great me, "Hello, Miss Carrow. It's wonderful to meet you, and can I just say how pleased we are to have another student in our midst. I hope you will enjoy your time at Hogwarts, even if there isn't much time left for you here." I stiffened, but then realised he was referring to the lateness in the year of my arrival at the school, and sighed. This man doesn't know anything, I reminded myself, if he did he would probably have killed me the minute I walked in here.

I noticed an empty chair with my bag beside it and I sat down.

"I don't want to hold you up for too long, as I am sure you are very keen to meet your new classmates," he continued, '"But I'm afraid you still need to be sorted. You see we have three houses here at Hogwarts. Do you know about this already or do I need to explain?"

"I've heard of them before," I replied, "Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"Exactly," he said, a twinkle in his eyes, "Severus, do the honours would you?"

Before I knew it I was submerged in darkness. I sniffed and smelt old fabric. This must be the sorting hat I had been warned about. Quickly I controlled my thoughts. _Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin._ I chanted it like a mantra in my mind.

_Could you not? I'm trying to figure out where to put you. _Said a voice in my head.

I jumped. _Uh, sorry._ I thought.

_It's quite all right dear, now let me have a look, not a Hufflepuff I think. No defiantly not. You're aura is very strong and I get the feeling you would never be caught sitting on a wall in an argument. You're very bright. Ravenclaw maybe?_

_No, no, I'm clever but that's not all, I'm sneaky and I use my brains to get what I want. _

_Perhaps, you know not many people argue with me like this. It shows courage, Gryffindor perhaps?_

_NO! NO! You can't put me there! I don't belong there! Everything will be ruined! No, please, no! _

_I get the feeling if I say anything but Slytherin you will hold this hat over your head until I change my mind. That does show certain qualities you need to be in that house. Personally, I'm not sure how well you'll get on there, but on your own head be it. _

"Slytherin." The hat boomed and I sighed with relief as the hat was lifted from my head.

I caught Dumbledore's expression the moment he heard the hat's ruling and for a second I thought he looked disappointed, like an old friend had let him down. Then he looked at me and smiled again. "Severus will be your head of house. He will show you to your dormitory." He waved his wand and my bag disappeared. "Your bag is there and your bed is ready. I won't hold you any longer." I got up and followed Snape out of the door. "Good luck!" I heard him call before the door closed.

I couldn't help notice the irony, him wishing me luck. If only he knew why I was really here. I don't think he'd be wishing be luck then.

Snape left me outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"They'll all be waiting for you, they'll have seen the bag." He informed me. I nodded and watch as he walked away. He stopped and turned on back to face me, "Sorry, I nearly forgot. Veritaserum." He called. Then he turned and was gone.

I turned to see that some bricks on the wall where sliding apart to show the entrance to what must be the Slytherin Common Room. I braced myself and stepped inside.

I was greeted by a row of curious faces, all waiting expectantly to see the new addition to their House. I felt self conscious, stepping in front of all these enquiring faces but I knew this was not the most intimidating experience I had had so far in my life, not by a long shot.

"Hello," I said, staring back at them, careful not to give anything away.

A prim looking girl with brown hair stepped forward and smiled, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson. Sorry about this but everyone's rather excited. We knew there was a new girl coming, see? Only we didn't know what House you'd be in our your name or anything."

"I'm Annora," I said, smiling back at her with apprehension. "I got sorted as soon as I arrived."

"Last name?" Pansy asked.

"Carrow." I told her. People were starting to relax and sit back down into their own groups but I knew they were all listening avidly.

"How old are you?"

"16," I replied, "and I was born on the 29th of November 1979 in my own home. Would you like the postcode?" I asked, feigning real interest.

A few people sniggered at that and I felt better, Pansy smiled and giggled. Her laugh was a high pitched grating sound, but maybe it wasn't as bad when it wasn't fake. "No, thanks," she said. "What school did you go to before?" Apparently my jibe hadn't been enough to put her off.

"Durmstrang," I told her, sighing. I looked around at the students gathered in the room, wondering which one was Draco Malfoy.

"Why did you leave?" asked Pansy.

"We live in England, but I went there because of the reputation it had- I think you'll understand," I glanced around, most of them were nodding. Durmstrang Institute, unlike Hogwarts, does not admit Muggle-born students. "But then we found out I had tempremental lungs or asthma or something like that and our doctor told us it would be better if I moved somewhere with a warmer climate." The last bit was untrue obviously, but I didn't falter in the fabrication and no one seemed particularly bothered with my background.

"Hmm," said Pansy, looking me up and down. She was obviously racking her brain for another question to ask.

"Stop interrogating her Pansy," drawled a voice. I looked around to see who had spoken. A tall blonde haired boy had just stood up from his chair near the fire. He was sitting with a group of around 7 others.

Pansy looked stumped for a minute and then regained her flow, "Of course Draco! So sorry Annora, you must think me awfully rude."

I shook my head and smiled at her, I couldn't stare at him, it would be too obvious. But I couldn't help my eyes from straying up and down his thin frame and then resting on his face. I drank in his features; I'd imagined this face a thousand times before. He was handsome, his white blonde hair was slicked back but strands were falling out here and there. His eyes were grey, like his fathers. However they had a depth that I hadn't seen in Lucius, but there was wariness in them and he was careful not to meet my eyes and he ushered for Pansy and me to sit down.

I walked over to the group, slightly behind Pansy. She sat down on the large armchair Draco had been sat in before he stood. I stood awkwardly looking at them all as Draco recited their names to me.

"That's Crabbe and Goyle," he pointed to a pair of large boys who were sat on a sofa together looking menacing but dumb, like a pair of Rottweilers who knew they were mean but not quite clever enough to work out what to do about it.

"Millicent Bullstrode," a girl, much like Crabbe and Goyle in her build. She didn't look particularly bright either.

"Theo Nott," A small, weedy boy sat on the outskirts of the group holding a book nodded to me before looking back down at his page.

"Tracey Davis," She was short, had wispy dirty-blonde hair that reached only to her shoulders and smiled welcoming to me when Draco pointed her out.

"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne sat next to Tracey and had sleek, long blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

"Blaise Zabini," An olive skinned handsome boy smiled at me from a couch and lightly touched the space beside him.

"and I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, turning to look me fully in the eyes, "Welcome to Slytherin." He looked down at me, his features giving nothing away, then he put his hand on the palm of my back and pushed me towards the sofa where Blaise was seated. I felt his fingers through the material of my shirt and squeeked slightly at the unexpected contact. He removed his hand sharply and chuckled at me.

"Sorry," I muttered as I inched towards the sofa and slide myself in, hugging the armrest for support.

Draco went to his original seat and Pansy stood up allowing him to be seated, she then attempted to slide onto his lap but he crossed his legs and pushed her away.

"Will you sit next to me please Pans?" asked Daphne, smiling sweetly, "I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah ok," Pansy walked over and slumped down next to Daphne looking slightly confused and disconcerted. Tracey was now pushed to end of the sofa.

Daphne started whispering in her ear and Pansy leaned in to hear what she was saying before whispering back conspiratorially. Theo was buried in his book and Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent were now leant over a game of exploding snap.

Draco and Blaise were the only ones left unoccupied- so they turned their attention to me.

"Carrow, did you say?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"As in Amycus?" He asked, his eyes boring into me.

I nodded, finding myself my blushing as a smile grew on his face.

He nodded, a sly smile growing on his face, as he looked me up and down, scrutinising me. He leaned forward, and beckoned for me to do the same. "What do you think of the famous Harry Potter? Were you thrilled to be coming to the same school as him?"

I paused a minute before I answered, I knew he was trying to find out whether I was on his side or not. "Hardly, he's a fake and a blood-traitor. Isn't one of his best friends a mud-blood?"

Draco nodded, "a mud-blood and a Weasley."

I sniggered, "I've never met any but my father tells me they're all blood-traitors and have more children then they can afford."

Draco grinned, "What about Albus Dumbledore?"

As I leaned forward I could see a slight desperation in his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get into his good books after all; he looked very much like he needed someone to be on his side. "He's a crazy, trusting, old fool."

"Some people say he's the greatest wizard that ever lived," muttered Draco.

I sniggered and looked him straight in the eye, "That's not true."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, trying to detect my meaning.

"What are you two talking about so cosily?" A shrill voice cut through the air between us and we jumped apart.

Pansy was glaring at me from across the room.

"Nothing Pans," Draco drawled, "I was just asking her a few questions."

"Nothing as bad as your 20 questions from earlier," I snapped at Pansy, annoyed that she had broken off our conversation just as it was getting interesting. Blaise and Draco chuckled from either side of me.

Pansy flicked her hair and said, "There's no need to be rude, I only asked because I felt sorry for Blaise. He looked really left out." The she turned back to Daphne and started gossiping ferociously.

I glanced at Blaise, "Er, I'm sorry."

He nodded but didn't deny what Pansy had pointed out.

"So, what are the teachers like here?" I asked the two boys. It was a boring thing to ask, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to say- to Blaise anyway.

"They're good mostly," said Blaise quickly. I turned to look at him unwillingly. "It depends whether they take a liking to you though. Professor Slughorn teaches potions and if he chooses you to be in his group-"

"The Slug Club," Draco spat.

I laughed and Blaise looked a bit annoyed but carried on.

"If you're _chosen _to be in it," he seemed to aim this at Draco, "then you get to meet all sorts of famous witches and wizards. We have meetings every month."

"Sounds a bit dull to me. Why would you want to spend extra time with a teacher?" I asked and Blaise looked taken a back but quickly gathered himself.

"What else would you rather be doing in your spare time, Annora?" he asked me, a suggestive twinkle in his eye as he scanned my body.

"I don't know," I blushed, "nothing in particular."

Blaise didn't stop looking at me like the cat that got the cream and was just wondering how he should open the bottle.

"I'm going up to our dorm," Pansy stood up and looked around at the rest of the girls. She turned and stalked away. I didn't really want to follow her, I wanted to stay down here and talk to Draco, but Blaise had caught me off guard and I felt uncomfortable sat on the sofa beside him.

"Did you have a boyfriend at Durmstrang?" Pansy asked me as she changed into her bright pink vest and shorts with the quote 'Let me stir your Cauldron.'

"No," I said as I waved my wand. I was instantly changed into my pyjamas- a plain t-shirt with long sleeves and trousers. They were baggy and covered me completely.

Pansy looked me up and down, "I can see why."

_Merlin, she's annoying. _I rolled my eyes and got into my bed. "Do you have a boyfriend Pansy?"

"Yeah, Draco." She said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't believe her.

"Well," she paused looking embarrassed, "he's a bit on and off at the moment. He has important things to do."

I tensed, surely he hadn't told this girl his task, "like what?"

"He hasn't told me exactly," he said, also getting into bed after waving her wand to turn out the dormitory lights.

"I thought you said you were his girlfriend, surely he'd tell you if he really likes you" I said, out of sheer spite.

"He will tell me, he really really likes me. He goes off now and then and does it with other girls and stuff but he always comes back to me in the end." She told me, pointedly.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because he's in love with me," she said pompously.

_Merlin, this girl's deluded._ "Has he ever told you that?"

After a while of listening for an answer I became bored. I listened to her unsteady breathing as she tried to cover up her sobs.

Author's Note:

Hi!

So quickly to introduce myself, I'm Lily and I tend to write quite long author's notes on most chapters. They're not vital to the story so feel free to skip them if you get bored. But I do sometimes ask specific questions that I would like to be answered and do appreciate it when you read what I write.

For example, I am at a dilemma as to what to call this story, It was a toss-up between Annora (which it is atm) and Anything and Everything (the title of the first chapter). Which do you think sounds more interesting/catchy? Or have you got any other ideas?

Also, this is the second chapter of this story so please please please please review to tell me what you think because I really really really really want to know. What are your first impressions of Annora? Do you like the idea behind the story? I normally like to write about the Marauders (mainly because I luurrvvvv Sirius) but I had this idea and really liked it so thought I would try it out.

One more thing- for those of you who are avid followers of the books and know that Amycus and Alecto Carrow are brother and sister- I am not writing about incest for the purposes of my story they are not blood related and are husband/wife.

Thanks so so so so so much for reading! (especially if you read my silly author's note)

Please please please please review!

Lily ^_^ xx


	3. A Challenge

The next morning I woke up to see that all the beds around me were deserted. I reached over and tapped the clock on my bedside table; "8:28" chimed a high-pitched voice.

Lessons at Hogwarts started at 9 so I had enough time to get dressed and grab some food if I was quick, after all I didn't want to be late for my first day of class. Just as I got out my bed the door to the bathroom opened and Tracey stepped out, brushing her fingers through her fine hair.

Her eyes widened for a second when she saw I was awake, "Oh, hi," she stuttered, "I was going to wake you up before I left."

I didn't believe her, but I thought it was more likely Pansy had told her to leave me then she wanted me to miss lessons. I didn't want to make too many enemies so I decided to smile instead of confronting her. "Would you mind waiting for me? I won't be long and I'm not sure if I know my way round well enough yet to find the great hall on my own."

She looked apprehensive but then nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed while I hurried to change into my robes. I decided to do a bit of digging while I had her there. "So, Pansy and Draco, what's the story with them?" I asked conversationally as I disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh," she said, wondering what how to reply, "well, they're on and off a lot really. Always have been since first year really. He goes off and does stuff with other girls a lot I think but they always, um, patch it up."

"And right now," I stuck my head out of the bathroom, my face half covered by makeup and half still exposed, "are they on or off?" I turned back around and looked in the mirror and started to finish off my makeup.

"I'm not sure," she said, seeming to find it easier to speak while I was in the other room, "I thought they were ok but then last night he seemed a bit weird with her."

I walked out of the bathroom, fiddling with my earrings, "and why was that?"

She looked at me suspiciously, and then shrugged, "I don't know." She looked at me again, "He's like that though, and he goes off her for no reason. He's been really touchy recently. I doubt it was because of anything in particular." But the way she was looking at me, speculatively told me that she thought there might have been something that had triggered the change in his mood.

I glanced at her as I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail at the back of my head and pulled out a few strands. I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell and instantly ringlets appeared around my face.

"That's nice," she said.

I shrugged, "it saves time."

"No, not the spell- your hair, it looks nice like that."

"Oh," I turned to smile at her, "thanks. You look nice too."

She smiled back and stood up from the bed, "no, I don't."

"Tell you what, I'll do your hair for you sometime," I told her, it would be good to have at least one friend in this place, "if you promise not to let me sleep in."

She nodded and we walked out of the dormitory together.

I smiled at across at Pansy as we sat down at the Slytherin table. Everyone else had almost finished eating and looked up as we sat down.

"You better eat fast," Blaise told me, "you'll be late."

I grabbed at piece of toast and bit into it without looking at him. "Where's Draco?" I asked. I had scanned the room several times before coming to sit down her and couldn't see Draco anywhere.

"He eats early," Blaise told me.

I made a note to set an alarm for early tomorrow so I could get out before the others and meet him when he was eating. It would be a perfect time to get to bond with him if most of the school were already awake. Pansy was glaring at me for talking about Draco as if I knew him and I didn't ask what time he ate in case she decided to do the same.

The bell rang and I threw down the remains of my toast on my plate, grabbed a cup and glugged down the contents, which burnt my throat, before everything disappeared.

"Still hungry?" Pansy asked then laughed and flounced away with Daphne trailing behind her.

I looked around as people dissipated away in all directions. _What lesson do I have?_

"Miss Carrow," said a slimy voice behind me. It was Snape. He held out my timetable without saying a word.

"I haven't picked what I want to study yet," I told him, confused.

"I enrolled you for the lessons that I thought would be most appropriate for what you want to achieve," he said quietly, trying to get across his real meaning.

Of course, he had given me the same timetable as Draco.

I glanced down at the sheet. This year I would be studying Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Astronomy and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I snorted at the last subject listed. In Durmstrang we had been taught the Dark Arts, not defense. Oh well, it would have to do.

I was confident about my skills in Transfiguration, Potions and Charms. However I had failed my Arithmancy O.W.L and had never taken Astronomy so I would have to wait and see how those classes went.

Today I had Potions, Charms and Astronomy in the evening.

I hurried away to try and find my first lesson.

Despite my best efforts I was late to my first lesson.

Professor Slughorn looked over at the door from his place at the front of the class where he had been writing instructions for the Anti-Paralysis Potion we would be mixing today.

"You must be Miss Carrow," he said, as he gestured for me to take a seat.

"Sorry," I muttered as I crossed the room to the table were Draco, Blaise and Pansy say, "I had to get my timetable and then I got a bit lost." I heard Pansy snigger but ignored her.

"Yes, of course," Professor Slughorn said, "I understand, please sit down and don't disrupt my class more then is necessary. If you are late again I won't give you the benefit of the doubt and will have to take points from your house."

I nodded and sat down next to Blaise, opposite Draco.

Slughorn waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board, "Get into pairs for this one please," he told everyone.

I looked across at Draco but Pansy had grabbed his arm already and Blaise was smiling at me expectantly. I sighed and looked at him.

"Ok, let's get on with this then."

At the end of class we all filed out of the dungeon classroom.

Outside I found a trio waiting for me. The one at the front had brown messy hair and green eyes; a red-haired boy and a girl with long fuzzy brown hair flanked him.

The ringleader held his hand out to me. I looked him up and down, wondering who he was.

"Harry Potter," he said, "welcome to Hogwarts."

I spat on his hand and he pulled it back quickly, rubbing it on his robes, looking confused.

"Why did you do that?" asked the red haired boy behind him.

"Cause he's a dirty fucking bastard, that's why. And don't get me started on you- you must be a Weasley; you horrible blood traitor." I snarled at him.

"How dare you?" raged the girl, stepping forward, "you don't even know Harry or Ron!"

"And I don't want to," I snapped, "who the fuck are you?"

"Hermione Granger," she said, glaring at me.

I tried to think but I couldn't remember having heard the name before.

"She's a mudblood," hissed Draco from behind me.

I shrieked and stepped back, "Oh Merlin!" I exclaimed, "That's disgusting." Draco was standing closest to me so I grabbed his arm in support as I feigned sickness. "Get me away, I'm going to puke!"

Draco steered me away quickly as Harry and Ron shot past Hermione, who grabbed them both and mumbled something like, "it's not worth it."

As soon as we were round the corner Draco let go off my arm and looked at me, laughing, "That was quite impressive."

I grinned, "Glad you liked it."

He looked at me strangely then turned and carried on walking up the corridor, "What you got next?"

"Charms," I said, following him.

"Same as me," he said, "I'll show you the way."

With Draco's help I got to Charms on time and sat next to him at the back. Crabbe and Goyle came in a few minutes later and, seeing Draco engaged in conversation with me, sat in front of us.

Professor Flitwick, who was very short, stood at the front of the classroom on a pile of books as he read out the register.

When he got to the end he said, "and if I'm right we are joined by a new student today. Annora Carrow."

"Yes sir," I said from the back of the classroom.

"Welcome!" he said cheerily, "I hope you'll be up to date with what we're doing in class. If you're behind, I or one of the other students will help you. And if you're ahead then you can help out your fellow classmates."

I nodded to show understanding.

"Ok, today we will be doing the Disillusionment charm, does anyone know what this does?" He asked.

A hand shot up from the front and I heard Hermione Granger pipe, "it turns you invisible."

"Yes, yes, very good Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor."

I coughed loudly and put my hand up, "it doesn't actually make you invisible; it forces you to mirror your background. The person you cast it on becomes a sort of human chameleon."

I could hear the smirk cover Draco's face; he chuckled, obviously imagining Hermione's disgruntled expression at being corrected.

"Ahh yes, just what I was about to say, " said Professor Flitwick, "10 points to Slytherin Miss Carrow. Now, does anyone know the incantation for the Disillusionment Charm?"

Hermione's hand shot up again, "Latitoca." She said proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "it's Lat-ee-toe-sah," I announced loudly, "if you say it like that you'll probably drop a cupboard on whoever you're trying to enchant."

Again, I heard Draco snigger from my side; he was enjoying this.

"Very good, very good," said Professor Flitwick, "another 10 points to Slytherin. Everyone, choose a partner and begin trying to perform the Charm- simply tap your wand on the top of their head and say the Latitoca, as Miss Carrow demonstrated."

Draco turned me straight away, grinning. "That was brilliant," he told me, "Granger needs someone to knock her down a notch, she thinks she's the best at everything."

I blushed and said, "You can go first."

"Ladies first."

I tapped him on the head with my wand, "Lat-ee-toe-sah!"

Malfoy disappeared; I felt something brush my arm and waited for him to perform the charm on me. He didn't.

After a minute I reached forward and swept the area with my arms, he wasn't there anymore.

I could see Professor Flitwick helping students on the other side of the room. Thinking fast, I tapped myself on the head and muttered the Charm.

"We're done Professor," I called.

He looked over, flustered, "yes, yes, very good. 10 points to Slytherin and you can both leave early."

I picked up both our bags, holding my arms apart so as the make it seem like two people were holding them, and walked out of the classroom alone.

"Draco," I hissed once I was outside. No answer.

Where had he gone?

I hurried along the corridors leading back to the Slytherin common room, calling for Draco's name the whole time.

He wasn't in the common room but I didn't know where to look for him so I decided to sit down and wait. "Propono," I whispered and looked down to see that my hands were visible once again. I settled down on a seat facing the entrance so that I would see it open even if he were still invisible when he returned.

Eventually, half an hour later, just before the end of class, the hole in the wall opened to let someone through.

"Where did you go?" I asked the air. No answer. "Propono," I shouted, waving my wand. Draco appeared in front of me, looking dishevelled. "Where did you go?" I repeated.

"What's it to you?" He asked me.

"I had to cover for you," I told him indignantly, pushing his bag towards him.

He picked it up, "Why?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why did you cover for me? You could have just told Flitwick I'd run off."

"I-I would never," I said flabbergasted at the idea.

"Why not? You don't seem the type that worries about other people." He snapped.

"I wouldn't tell on you," I said before I could stop myself.

His eyes became slits, "why me?"

"Anyone in Slytherin," I backtracked quickly, "you would have lost us all those points I got if I'd told on you."

This answer seemed to convince him, and he relaxed. "Well, thank you. But in the future, I don't need your help."

"Well I'm sorry, next time I'll just let you get detention shall I?" He nodded. "You're so stubborn! Where were you?" I asked again.

"Like I'm going to tell you," he said.

"Who would you tell then?" I found myself probing, I didn't know why I was doing this, I was mean to be getting close to him but all I was doing was pushing him away. "Pansy?"

He snorted, "She wishes."

This was probably true, but I carried on anyway. "You should hear her talk. She thinks you're soul mates."

Suddenly he breached the gap between us, "Are you jealous Carrow?"

I tried to step back, his sudden closeness alarming me, but the sofa stopped me. "No, no, of course not." I stammered, looking anywhere but at him. He took my chin firmly in his hand and lifted it so I was looking straight into his grey eyes. "Is there anything to be jealous of?" I ventured warily, captivated by his stare.

A small smile tweaked the edges of his lips as he shook his head.

He leaned forwards ever so slowly, not taking his eyes from mine and placed a kiss gently on my lips. I gasped as he moved to my collarbone and began planting tiny kisses down my neck. I leant my head to one side to give him better access and felt him chuckle into my skin.

I closed my eyes surrendering myself to him and suddenly a cold breeze hit me. I span around to see him running up the stairs to the boy's dormitories and thought about following him up but the bell rang and people started to spill into the common room.

I turned and walked up to my dormitory. What had just happened?

I was meant to be getting close to him, making him trust me. I wasn't sure if the kiss was a good sign or not. From what I'd heard he just used girls and he didn't have long-term relationships- unless you count the twisted thing him and Pansy had going.

I couldn't let myself be another one of his conquests. I had to find a way to become his friend, his confident. I had a feeling that letting him to stuff like that to me wasn't the right way to go about it. But as I lay on my bed all I could think about was the burning sensation his touch had left on my skin.

Apparently, deceiving Malfoy was going to be harder then I had first thought.

_But, Hey, I like a challenge. _

Author's Note:

Mwehehehe, it's getting more exciting… ;)

I'm starting to really get into this story, hope you like it!

Next chapter shouldn't be too long a wait.

Please please please please review!

Lily ^_^ xx


End file.
